


Sunflower House

by light_dragonix



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 09:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10716993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_dragonix/pseuds/light_dragonix
Summary: Губы Тэмина изгибаются в мягкой улыбке (примечание: Сехун немножечко умирает внутри и запросто может расплыться в лужицу).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sunflower House](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8112904) by [ledamonsterbunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ledamonsterbunny/pseuds/ledamonsterbunny). 



Сехун, без всякого преувеличения, очень удивляется, когда Тэмин прижимает его к полу, стоило Чонину отлучиться в туалет. Сехун лежит на спине, и дыхание Тэмина пахнет мятной зубной пастой и клубничными конфетами, которые они втроём поедали за просмотром странного, кошмарного и кровавого ужастика о проклятии мёртвой поп-звезды. Руки Тэмина легко обвивают запястья Сехуна, сжимают, как если бы он хотел удержать — будто Сехун мог подумать о побеге — а ноги его находятся по обеим сторонам от талии Сехуна.  
Он опускает голову прямо к лицу Сехуна – по его лицу проскальзывает лёгкая насмешка, но Сехун видит волнение, плещущееся на дне его глаз больше, чем обычно. Сехун заметил, что Тэмин всегда такой. Когда он тайно вытаскивает Сехуна за баббл-ти сразу после отбоя, или когда приходит домой к Сехуну с подарками (обычно это фруктовый или рисовый пирог, большего он себе позволить не может), а для мамы Сехуна и двумя пачками шоколадных пеперо, которые можно съесть, играя в видео-игры; Тэмин пошло шутит и бессовестно флиртует, но в его глазах всегда отражается страх быть отвергнутым. Сехун никогда об этом не упоминает, но всегда думает, особенно поздней ночью, когда он получает сообщение, в котором Тэмин зовёт в кино или в парк. Честно говоря, Сехун, возможно, никогда не смог бы отвергнуть Тэмина, даже в шутку. Он слишком смешной, преданный, добрый, талантливый и красивый, и Сехун мечтает о губах Тэмина на своих, о его теле, прижатом к телу Сехуна, и он более чем уверен, что Тэмин мечтает о том же.

Он ни капельки не тяжелый, но Сехун чувствует, как перехватывает дыхание, когда Тэмин наклоняется ближе для поцелуя. Его губы нежные и мягкие, но за ними скрывается мощная сила и этот контраст кружит Сехуну голову. Сехун, разумеется, целует в ответ, но прежде он замечает, как крепко зажмурены глаза Тэмина, как слегка нахмурены его брови, и как мёртвая хватка на запястьях становится всё крепче…

И как он дразнит языком губы Сехуна, неуверенно толкаясь им внутрь. Сехун подчиняется, слегка раскрывая губы. Тэмин не останавливается, скользя языком по языку Сехуна, и тот тихонько скулит с придыханием и совершенно точно не хочет, чтобы Тэмин останавливался, но Чонин может вернуться в комнату.

Тэмин покусывает губы Сехуна и он тонет в смешении удовольствия и зависти, потому что никто не целуется настолько хорошо. Сехун, наконец, решает посоревноваться с Тэмином в обладании, зарываясь пальцами в волосы Тэмина, оттягивая светло-коричневые пряди. Тэмин стонет и отстраняется — между их губами повисает тонкая ниточка слюны.

\- Я так долго хотел это сделать, - выдыхает Тэмин, чувствуя, как Сехун продолжает мягко перебирать его волосы. Одну руку он перекладывает на шею Тэмина.  
\- Я тоже хотел, - отвечает Сехун, но это смущает, поэтому голос дрожит на середине фразы. Тэмин не замечает — или замечает, но ничего не говорит. Он зарывается лицом в изгиб шеи Сехуна, оставляя нежные невинные поцелуи. Сердце Сехуна чуть-чуть ускоряется (хотя, может, и не чуть-чуть).  
\- Ты невероятный и милый, и я не могу перестать думать о тебе, о тебе и обо мне -, начинает Тэмин. Он спускается ниже и оставляет поцелуи на ключицах и шее Сехуна, пока его пальцы скользят на талию, поглаживая полоску кожи, виднеющуюся под футболкой Сехуна. Сехун в раю.  
\- У тебя столько странных привычек; например, ты постоянно облизываешь губы и корчишь глупые рожи, когда думаешь о чём-нибудь. Ты добр со всеми, даже если люди не добры с тобой, и ты вечно витаешь где-то в своих фантазиях, и ты такой естественный, что я хочу находиться рядом с тобой чаще.  
\- А ещё ты очень дерзкий и саркастичный, но иногда такой милый и застенчивый, и когда ты улыбаешься, моё сердце странно гудит в груди. И я серьёзно считаю, что никого у тебя не будет, потому что я хочу быть с тобой.  
В глазах Тэмина, обращенных к Сехуну, горит надежда. Сехун чувствует, что сердце его переполнено до краёв и в горле стоит комок, но это хорошо. Он так много хочет сказать, но не может найти способ высказать. Поэтому Сехун хватает Тэмина за воротник и притягивает для поцелуя. Их зубы бьются друг об друга и Сехун уверен, что один зуб треснул, но это стоит того, потому что Тэмин тоже этого хочет, чёрт побери, и Тэмин издаёт странный звук, который может быть стоном или смешком. Он отвечает на поцелуй, обхватив одной рукой лицо Сехуна, а второй вцепившись в его талию.  
Им сильно повезло, что Бэкхён такой громкий, потому что он кричит «Чонин, посмотри, как Цзытао стоит на голове», получая в ответ резкое «Не хочу». Голос звучит ближе, чем они ожидали, и глаза Тэмина смешно расширяются.  
Он спрыгивает с Сехуна и торопливо возвращается на своё место на полу, приглаживая волосы пальцами. Сехун следует его примеру, укрываясь толстым клетчатым одеялом, украшенным кофейными брызгами и пятнами, честно стащенным из комнаты Чанёля. Чонин заходит с чашкой поп-корна, садится возле Тэмина и включает фильмы. Он продолжает шептать бессмысленные подсказки героям, на что Тэмин фыркает, как и раньше, но теперь он смотрит на Сехуна, и губы Тэмина изгибаются в мягкой улыбке (примечание: Сехун немножечко умирает внутри и запросто может расплыться в лужицу). Он ловит взгляд Сехуна, когда в фильме девушка видит демона в зеркале тёмной репетиционной, и снова улыбается, на этот раз чуть более радостно. Он потирает уголки губ и Сехун смущенно повторяет за ним, вытирая рот и подбородок. Его лицо идёт уродливыми красными пятнами, когда он чувствует на руке прохладную слюну. Тэмин мило смеётся и придвигается ближе, хватает Сехуна за чистую руку и переплетает пальцы, оставляя их под одеялом. Сехун легонько прижимается к Тэмину.  
От тепла тела Тэмина легко клонит в сон, прибавьте к этому скучный фильм и тихий голос Чонина, и когда Сехун засыпает, он чувствует легкий поцелуй в макушку.  
С этого всё и начинается.


	2. Chapter 2

К огромному разочарованию Сехуна, в последнее время они с Тэмином едва ли находят время, чтобы созвониться после коротких месяцев полуночных свиданий, окончившихся (скандальным) держанием за руки. Предстоящий тур SHINee начинается раньше, чем они предполагали, и подтверждаются слухи о том, что EXO начали готовиться к камбэку с концептом, полностью отличающимся от дебютного. Вообще чудо, что Тэмин не забывает есть, так что Сехун старается не расстраиваться из-за происходящего. Он, конечно, одинок, и хотя сообщения Тэмину должны решить проблему, они не решают.

«Терпеливые получают награду», пишет Тэмин в ответ на несколько плаксивых сообщений в роде «я скучаю» и «возвращайся скорее» от Сехуна. Сехун шумно выдыхает, решая, проигнорировать его сообщение или нет. Он полагает, что не стоит сильно удивляться, что Тэмин может выбирать, когда быть обнимательным и прилипчивым, а когда — ориентированным на работу и совершенно сконцентрированным, даже после двух с половиной недель без личных встреч. Сехун крепко обнимает подушку одной рукой, второй держит телефон и перекатывается на живот, получая через несколько минут сообщение. «Обещаю, мы скоро увидимся ;)”. Сехун обижается.  
Он опускает голову на подушку, утыкаясь в неё лицом. «Ладно» - отправляет Сехун в ответ, немного злясь на невероятное терпение Тэмина, которое у него, похоже, врождённое. Обычно он отказывается демонстрировать свою покорность (отношения с Тэмином — это постоянная борьба за главенство), но он скучает по Тэмину, по его тупым заигрывающим шуткам, его идиотскому смеху, когда считает его нереально умным (он совсем не такой), и по тому, как он стеснительно льнет, мягко целует Сехуна, крепко держа его талию. Это головокружительное равновесие, на которое Сехун никогда не сможет обижаться. Однако, он может обижаться на то, что прямо сейчас не получает ни одного поцелуя, потому что Тэмин считает, что мило быть неуловимым.  
«Спокойной ночи, Сехун-а» - отправляет Тэмин. Сехун чувствует, как его сердце трепещет и он не знает, что сделать кроме как отнять голову от подушки, чтобы тут же её уронить обратно. Он издаёт приглушенный визг (примечание: очень мужественный приглушенный визг) и пинает кровать, сжимая в руках одеяло.  
*  
В полпервого ночи Сехун просыпается от громкой настойчивой вибрации телефона. Он стонет и поворачивается вместе с одеялом, заворачиваясь в него, отвечая на звонок. Это Тэмин — на экране высвечивается его забавное фото, которое он сделал, едва они обменялись номерами. Сехун почти улыбается, но вспоминает, что сейчас ночь и он должен спать, а Тэмин его разбудил. Он давит улыбку и всё равно пытается ответить на звонок, прибавляя дерзости в голос.  
— Чего хочешь? — грубит он, но в ответ слышится мягкий смех, и напускная грубость Сехуна тут же плавится. Он костерит бабочек, агрессивно занимающихся художественной гимнастикой в его животе.  
— Доброе утро, — игриво отвечает Тэмин. Сехун закатывает глаза и садится на кровати. Он накидывает одеяло на плечи, но всё равно холодно, и руки Сехуна покрываются мурашками. — Что делал поздно ночью?  
Сехун что-то бурчит про маму Тэмина, прежде чем протереть глаза и окончательно проснуться.  
— Спал.  
— Без меня? — спрашивает Тэмин. Сехун очень хочет съездить ему по лицу. Это его дело номер один при следующей встрече с Тэмином.  
— Очень смешно, — парирует Сехун, голос полон сарказма. — Зачем ты меня разбудил?  
Тэмин снова смеётся, веселее, чем раньше, и Сехун игнорирует гормоны, чтобы насупиться. Тэмин смеётся всё более дразняще, и мысль ударить его становится настойчивее.  
— Ну, ты сказал, что скучаешь по мне, и у нас давно не было свидания, — начинает Тэмин. У Сехуна дыхание спирает в груди. — А ещё на улице очень холодно, так что если мы куда-нибудь пойдём, это будет здорово.  
С губ Сехуна срывается тихое «хах», и прежде чем он смог собрать мысли в кучку, слышится слабый стук в дверь.

Сехун сползает с кровати и на цыпочках выходит из комнаты, чтобы не разбудить Чанёля, уснувшего на полу вместе с Бэкхёном под боком. Пол неприятно скрипит, когда Сехун пытается выйти. Чунмён внезапно шевелится, ворочаясь в своём коконе из одеял (он быстро замерзает), и Сехун замирает, глядя на пуховой холм, и ждёт несколько (полных тревоги) секунд прежде чем осторожно приоткрыть дверь. Он идёт по общежитию так быстро, как может, чтобы никого не разбудить, и успешно проходит мимо комнаты Чонина без вопросов «куда ты идешь».  
Внезапно он чувствует, что немного нервничает, переживает, что его сообщения Тэмину были слишком требовательными, но когда он подходит к двери, тревога сменяется волнением, и (не)дрожащими руками открывает дверь.  
И тут же нападает на Тэмина с объятьями, вкладывая в них всю свою силу. Тэмин отступает с тихим «уф», но после обвивает руки вокруг Сехуна, крепко сжимая.  
Сехун зарывается лицом в изгиб шеи Тэмина и вдыхает. Слабый аромат ванили успокаивает, и он уверен, что Тэмин потратит уйму времени, чтобы оторвать Сехуна от себя. Удовлетворенный присутствием парня, он издаёт довольный звук. Они стоят в молчании, внезапно нарушенной шорохом зимних курток. Тэмин медленно опускает руки, обхватывая тонкую талию Сехуна. Он мягко отстраняется и Сехун чувствует, как медленно пропадает ощущение тепла тела Тэмина.  
— Давно не виделись, — говорит, наконец, Тэмин. Сехун кивает и тянется к его рукам. — Скучал по мне?  
— Не понимаю твоего сарказма, — Сехун хмурится. Тэмин усмехается и переплетает их пальцы, снова притягивает его к себе и кладет руки Сехуна на свою талию. — И да, я скучал по тебе.  
— Отлично, — улыбается Тэмин. — Я тоже скучал по тебе. Вообще-то, мне нельзя выходить, но я подумал, что кое-кто чувствует себя одиноко. К тому же, кажется, я должен тебе свидание, на которое я не смогу прийти, когда буду за тысячу километров от тебя.  
— Какой бунтарь. Ты уверен, что готов к подобному риску в своей жизни? — улыбается Сехун. Тэмин бьёт его по рукам и смеётся.  
— И кто теперь саркастичен? — защищается Тэмин. — Кроме того, это ты присылал мне провокационные сообщения. Я послушный католик, Сехун, поэтому я не приму твои нечестивые, бунтарские фото.  
Сехун отстраняется от Тэмина, чтобы ударить его (и промахивается).  
— Ничего я тебе не отправлял, извращенец, — ноет он. Тэмин даёт сдачи и злобно хохочет. От промелькнувшей мысли Сехун заливается краской. Тэмин очень привлекательный, и Сехун (непроизвольно) думает о нём, когда остается один, и громкий шум душа заглушает тихие стоны, пока он проводит по всей длине, думая о полных губах и проворных пальцах. Но они никогда ничего не делали вместе. До этого Тэмин даже никогда не видел Сехуна без майки. Сехун прилагает усилия, чтобы думать о чем-нибудь кроме (члена) Тэмина, и отлично отвлекается, когда тот хватает его за руку, чтобы втянуть внутрь общежития.

На улице спокойно — слышно лишь сверчков да случайно проезжающие машины и скрип половиц, пока они идут обратно в комнату Сехуна. Тэмин останавливается перед дверью и льнет ближе, чтобы прошептать:  
— Одевайся, я подожду в коридоре, — он целует Сехуна в щеку, и Сехун отходит к комоду как можно быстрее и тише. Это невероятно сложно, потому что от его любого движения кто-то в комнате ворочается. Он осторожно выдвигает ящик и вытаскивает пару джинсов, надевает их и пытается не хлопать ящиком. Накидывает рубашку, принадлежащую, кажется, Бэкхёну и хватает куртку, прежде чем снова открыть дверь.  
Он идёт к двери (и каждый его шаг создаёт немало шума), у которой стоит Тэмин, прислонившись к косяку и копаясь к телефоне. Он улыбается, увидев Сехуна, и выпрямляется. Сехун шустро влезает в кеды и позволяет Тэмину взять себя за руку. Когда дверь закрывается, Тэмин вытаскивает его на кусачий зимний мороз. Сехун чувствует, как глаза начинают слезиться от ветра, и влезает в личное пространство Тэмина, чтобы погреться.

В ночном небе проплывает серп луны, окруженный звёздами и подсвеченный огнями города. Тэмин идёт быстро, но не разрешает Сехуну отставать. Он сжимает руку Сехуна в своей, когда чувствует, что тот замедляется, и идёт дальше. Его плечи сведены в попытке спрятать лицо от пронизывающего ветра. Сехун идёт следом, вжимаясь в Тэмина, не глядя вверх.  
Тэмин выдыхает облачко пара, тут же врезаясь в бордюр. Сехун может отсчитать идеальные восемь нот между шагами Тэмина. Он осматривается, поднимая голову и теряя тепло своего пальто, и глаза его исследуют все изгибы, выступы и мягкие черты лица Тэмина. Он совершенно увлекается, не в состоянии оторвать от него взгляда, пока они проходят под фонарями, на мгновение освещающими кожу Тэмина и пропадающими за спиной.  
Сехун не понимает, что пялится, пока Тэмин не оборачивается на него, и их взгляды встречаются на десять (очень неловких) секунд, за которые Сехун краснеет и пытается промямлить «прости, эм, просто ты, эм, твоё лицо», а Тэмин в ответ хмыкает. Сехун отводит взгляд и снова прячется в тепло своего мягкого пальто. Вскоре он теряет счет времени. Концентрируется на собственных шагах и иногда поднимает глаза на проезжающую машину. Тэмин тоже молчит, возможно, провалившись в свой собственный мир. Сехун почти спотыкается о собственные ноги, когда Тэмин внезапно останавливается перед небольшим магазинчиком. На окне мигает вывеска «открыто».  
— Холодновато для баббл-ти, да? — спрашивает он и вталкивает Сехуна внутрь. Колокольчики звенят, когда они заходят, и Тэмин заметно расслабляется от внезапного порыва теплого воздуха. Стены кафе выкрашены в жёлтый, смотрящийся тепло в мягком свете, струящемся с потолка; рядом стоят растения в цветных горшках. Вдоль стен — полки, заставленные кружками и мешочками с кофейными зёрнами. На кассе привлекает внимание выпечка в стеклянных контейнерах, и позади — машины для кофе и эспрессо. Стоит слабый гул от работающих машин.  
— Садись, — говорит Тэмин. Сехун кивает и начинает искать место. В кафе всего двое посетителей (один почти уснул у прилавка, обложенный толстыми тетрадями, раскрытыми и раскиданными вокруг него, а вторая что-то печатает на ноутбуке, сидя за столиком у окна). Сехун выбирает столик на двоих напротив стены, подальше от них. Он садится, снимает пальто, вешает его на спинку стула и ждёт Тэмина, отбивая пальцами стук сердца по краю стола.

Тэмин появляется перед ним спустя несколько минут с двумя кружками кофе в руках. Он усмехается, когда передаёт Сехуну розовую, себе оставляя светло-зелёную.  
— Я помню, что ты не любишь кофе, — говорит он, гордясь, что лишил Сехуна мужественности розовой кружкой с кошкой. — Вместо этого я взял тебе шоколад.  
— Мой герой, — мечтательно выдыхает Сехун. Тэмин фыркает и снимает своё пальто, и Сехун отвлекается от своей девчачьей кружки на острые ключицы, видные в глубоком вырезе его кофты. Сехун чувствует, как пересыхает в горле. Он наклоняется к кружке с горячим шоколадом, смотрит, как пар поднимается клубами вверх к его глазам, отпивает и обжигает язык, но чувствует себя уютно и комфортно, когда тепло распространяется по телу, отогревая холодные кончики ушей, носа и пальцев.  
— Как проходят тренировки? Слышал, у вас скоро камбэк, — говорит Тэмин, бросив взгляд на маленький черный контейнер на другом конце стола у стены, и вытащив два пакетика сахара.  
— Думаю, всё нормально, — отвечает Сехун, — насколько это может быть в камбэке о кучке волков. Тэмин хихикает, раскрывая пакетик с сахаром, и случайно рассыпает большую часть на стол. — Серьёзно, кто вообще придумывает эти идеи? — Тэмин высыпает оставшуюся часть в свой кофе.  
— Настоящий гений, — саркастично говорит Тэмин, перемешивая кофе бордовой мешалкой, которую он, скорее всего, взял у прилавка. — Я думал, что концепт инопланетян с другой планеты работает. Зачем его сменили? — он наконец отпивает кофе и отстраняется с гримасой на лице. Долго смотрит на контейнер с сахаром.  
— Понятия не имею, — стонет Сехун. — По словам менеджера-хёна, «мы должны уже победить на Инкигайо, после всего того промо, что у нас было».   
Тэмин чуть ли не закатывает глаза и только делает ещё один глоток кофе, глядя на Сехуна с улыбкой.  
— Не похоже, что тебя радует возможность победы, — говорит Тэмин. Сехун смущенно смотрит на него. — Я имею в виду, это же SM Entertainment — даже с тем успехом, что у артиста уже есть, они всегда знают, что принесёт больше продаж, так? — Сехун медленно кивает. — Так что если концепт волка принесёт вам победу, может, стоит просто принять его и тренироваться так, чтобы победить.  
— Наверное, ты прав, — говорит Сехун, — но меня беспокоит не концепт.   
Его голос затихает, но Тэмин просит продолжать, потянувшись через стол к руке Сехуна, чтобы сжать её. — Просто мы вложили всё, что у нас было, в первые два клипа, так усердно тренировались, но нам сказали, что этого было недостаточно. Я не знаю, что делать, когда я итак выкладываюсь на максимум.  
— Ну, знаешь, — Тэмин улыбается, — в таком случае тебе стоит внимательно посмотреть на свои навыки. Какие у тебя слабые стороны и как много времени ты тратишь на их улучшение. Группа тренируется, чтобы быть синхронной и всё такое, но и ты должен развиваться как танцор и певец. — Сехун выглядит потрясенным. — Я не говорю тебе оставаться в SM по ночам и тренироваться до посинения, но, может, стоит тратить на это ещё один лишний час. Обещаю, ты увидишь разницу.  
— Мне кажется, я умру до начала съёмок клипа, — мямлит Сехун. Тэмин мелодично смеётся, прищуривая глаза.  
— Хэй, новичок, не волнуйся, всё у тебя получится, — говорит Тэмин. Он сжимает руку Сехуна. — Кто знает, может, я смогу выделить время, чтобы тренировать тебя наедине, — он подмигивает. Щёки Сехун горят и он хватает свою кружку, делает слишком большой глоток и, разумеется, обжигает горло. Тэмин снова фыркает.   
— Наверное, тебе нравится смотреть на мои страдания, — обижается Сехун. Тэмин элегантно отпивает кофе и улыбается.   
— Ты даже не представляешь, — подмигивает он. Сехун осторожно делает ещё один глоток горячего шоколада и игнорирует Тэмина. — Кстати, я должен рассказать тебе о войне подколов, которая разгорелась между Кибом-хёном и Джонхён-хёном.  
Сехун внимает каждому его слову, слушая как Тэмин рассказывает о Джонхёне, скормившем Кибому васаби, сказав, что это мороженое из зелёного чая, в отместку за то, что днём ранее Кибом на ужин тайно дал ему острую лапшу. Честно говоря, Сехун удивлен, что Кибом этого не ожидал. Тэмин даже рассказал о своём споре с Минхо о том, кто победит: Тэмин считает, что Джонхён, а Минхо — что Джинки втайне разыграет их обоих, и Сехун с ним согласен. Так же он спрашивает о друзьях Сехуна — в первую очередь о Чонине (у него вновь разболелась спина), о Цзытао (в основном, о его корейском, который в последнее время стал более грубым и Тэмин винит в этом Сехуна), и о Чунмёне, который стал больше времени проводить с Минхо (Сехун говорит, что он устал быть круглосуточной мамой и хотел бы дебютировать в SHINee, из-за чего Тэмин почти проливает свой кофе).

Тэмин первый замечает время и ругается сквозь зубы.  
— Нам, — начинает Тэмин, быстро вставая. Стул скрипит, отодвигаясь назад. — Пора идти, потому что уже 2 часа ночи. — Сехун не протестует, но немного дуется, надеясь, что Тэмин сжалится и проведёт с ним чуть больше времени. Но вместо этого он тянется через весь стол за пальто Сехуна. — Было глупостью задерживать тебя так сильно, - мягко говорит Тэмин. Он раскрывает пальто и разворачивает Сехуна, чтобы одеть его. — Завтрашнее утро будет адским, — продолжает он, когда Сехун продевает руки в рукава. Сехун кивает и Тэмин застегивает молнию, поправляя капюшон. Женщина за прилавком жутко на них смотрит из-за этого, и на мгновение Тэмин выглядит стеснительным, ему нужно усилие, чтобы поднять раздраженный взгляд с пола. Он не берёт Сехуна снова за руку, пока они не отходят на далекое от кафе расстояние. Сехун ничего об этом не говорит и просто идёт рядом с Тэмином, и его сердце гулко бьётся каждый раз, когда Тэмин на него смотрит. Когда они подходят к общежитию Сехуна, Тэмин выглядит менее раздраженным, что хорошо для Сехуна, потому что он льнет ближе и кладёт руки на шею Тэмина. Он хотел сказать что-то дерзкое, кокетливое или саркастичное, но всё, что выходит — это «эй». Тэмин хмыкает и обхватывает руки на своей шее. Сехун не произносит ни слова. Облизывает губы.  
— Полагаю, ты хочешь получить награду за то, что так долго не спал, — вздыхает Тэмин, шутливо раздражаясь. Он приникает ближе. — Наверное, я мог бы тебя поцеловать. — И прежде чем он сокращает расстояние между ними, Сехун задумывается, неужели Тэмин действительно думал, что Сехун отпустит его после всего одного поцелуя?   
Губы Тэмина мягкие и отдают сильным привкусом кофе, и разум Сехуна затуманивается, когда Тэмин удерживает его на месте, обнимая сильными руками за талию. Он тихо хнычет, когда Тэмин начинает покусывать его губы и сжимать бёдра, толкая его назад, пока он с глухим стуком не врезается во входную дверь. Но Сехун не волнуется, слышат их мемберы или нет. Уверенность Тэмина безжалостно дразнит Сехуна, безмолвно прося утвердить свою власть, и Сехун пытается. Он сильнее прижимается к губам Тэмина и заставляет отступить, впутывая пальцы в волосы, но Тэмин лишь сильнее кусает губы Сехуна и тот находит себя вновь стонущим. Он успокаивающе проводит языком по месту укуса, и Сехун тает в его руках, позволяя ему взять верх, когда он толкается языком в рот Сехуна, пробует на вкус и кусает, пока Сехун выпутывает пальцы из волос Тэмина, спускаясь руками на его шею, ниже на грудь и под пальто, чувствуя ключицы, которые так сильно отвлекали его ранее. Тэмин покорно стонет и Сехун уже готов взять верх, готов прижать и заставить его стонать, когда Тэмин отталкивает его.  
— Малыш, я сказал «один поцелуй», — игриво говорит он. Сехун не уверен, хочет ли он его снова поцеловать или врезать по лицу.  
— Прямо сейчас ты мне ужасно не нравишься, — бормочет он, всё ещё стоя близко к Тэмину, но дуясь. Тэмин быстро целует его в щеку, прежде чем оттолкнуть и отступить на несколько шагов.  
— Я люблю тебя, — говорит он в ответ. Сехун чувствует, как его щеки горят, и он бы смутился, но Тэмин тоже краснеет. Мягкое покрывало из странных чувств, кофе и горячего шоколада в два часа ночи и пронизывающего ветра с тёплыми сердцами легко укутывает их.  
— Я тоже люблю тебя, — застенчиво говорит Сехун. Тэмин ярко улыбается, почти ослепляя Сехуна, чешет затылок, робко машет и уходит. Сехун очень неловко машет в ответ, и у него уходит почти пять минут на осознание, что Тэмин ушёл до того, как он зашел в общежитие.  
Он вваливается в спальню, неуклюже закрывает дверь слишком громко стаскивает майку и джинсы. Он пару раз спотыкается о собственные ноги. Хватает свои штаны и мешковатую футболку, надевает их после того, как выкидывает вещи в угол кровати, к самой стене, не заботясь, что они могут провалиться в щель. Залезая в спешке на кровать, он чувствует, как что-то неприятно чешет его шею. Он краснеет, забыв, что он один, снимает майку, правильно её выворачивает и снова надевает. Он едва успевает подключить телефон, прежде чем, дрожа, укрыться одеялом и закрыть глаза.  
Он не может спать.  
*

На следующий день Сехун сидит на туалетном столике в центре их крохотной гостиной вместе с остальными мемберами, вымотанный (Тэмин был прав, пробуждение было адом), умирая без горячего шоколада. Он готов уснуть на плече Чанёля, когда чувствует как телефон вибрирует в кармане.   
«Надеюсь, прошлая ночь была не очень напряженной», написано в сообщении. Сехун нажимает на кнопку выключения слишком сильно и слишком быстро подтягивает к себе колени, ударяется о стол и в итоге испускает (мужественный) стон боли, и Чонин странно на него смотрит. Сехун думает, может ли он навечно заблокировать номер Тэмина.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you, ledamonsterbunny, for giving me a permission to translate your fic! it's incredibly cute and adorable and I love it so so much ♥


End file.
